Modificateur lunaire
by Arialyne
Summary: Il y a Cassandra Lewis,détruit par la mort de ses parents. Il y a Jordan Kein, loup garou briser par la mort de sa soeur. Deux coeurs briser par la mort. Deux âmes soeurs... Deux être que le monde se fait se rapprochés...puis se séparés.


Prologue

Ils disent tous savoir. Tous connaitre du monde. Savoir comment est fait la terre. Comment est constituer l'espace. Nous disons ne pas être ignorant. Mais on se ment à sois même. On ne sait rien. On ne connait rien.

Nous sommes des ignorants. Nous sommes des étrangers sur notre propre terre.

Je me demande parfois qui je suis. Si se que je vis n'est pas qu'un rêve. Si enfin de compte je ne suis pas qu'une illusion dans se monde démagogique.

Nous nous battons pour notre vie. Notre survie en ce monde. Mais nous ne savons même pas pourquoi on continue. Pourquoi on empreinte sans fin se même chemin. On ne c'est même pas où il nous mènera.

Je me rappelle de la douleur. Je me souviens de la peur. Je repense à cette mélancolie qui m'habitais par moment. Il me revient ces souvenirs par flache. Alors que mon cœur s'effiloche comme les fils de laine d'un pull trop vieux pour encore te tenir chaud.

J'ai si froid. J'ai si peur. J'ai si mal. Mais je dois survivre.

Des cris viennent transpercer mes tympans. Mais je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent. Je ne sais pas de qui ils viennent. J'ai oublié la raison de ma présence dans cette pièce sombre et humide. J'ai oublier dans le chagrin de mon âme. Le nom de cette tendre douleur infâme.

Etendu sur se sol dure et froid. Etalé là, je pleure. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ni même qui je suis. Je suis perdu. Perdu sur ce chemin sans fin. Perdu dans les ténèbres abyssale de ma pauvre existence.

Je ne sais plus. Je ne vois plus.

_Qui suis-je ? _

Je ne savais pas. Seule cette douleur dans la poitrine me prouvait que j'était encore vivante. Un visage flottait dans mon âme. Je n'avais pas de nom à lui donner. Je ne m'en rappelais pas. Mais quand je pensé à LUI, une douleur me déchire la poitrine sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

C''était comme si je n'était plus. Comme si le nord et le sud n'existait plus. Si mon cœur ne voulait plus de ce sang. Si mes poumons refusaient cet air, sans que _Lui_ soit dans ce monde. C'en était gênant, je gesticulais, essayais mainte et mainte positions pour ne plus sentir ce malaise. Sur le ventre, le dos, gauche, droite, assise, la tête entre mes jambes... Je me sentais _mal_. Je sautais, m'arrachais les cheveux, criais... rien y faisait. Je ne me contrôlais plus. C'était irréelle, comme le monde sans lui. Comme le monde sans soleil, ni lune, sans toi, moi, nous... Sans amour, ni haine. Comme un monde vide.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Sa hurlait dans ma tête. Cette question. Cette image. C'était moi je crois mais une autre aussi. Un souvenir peut-être. Je ne savais pas. Il pleut. Il fait froid. J'ai mal. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi.

_Un hiver. La pluie tombe à grosses gouttes, il fait dans les 2 degré et le vent accompagne les quelques éclaires dans le suis plantée là, devant une sorte de Cathédrale. Mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie avant même qu'elles n'atteignent le creux de mes cernes. J'ai les yeux rouges de colère, de fatigue. J'ai envie de m'effondrer. Là. Comme ça. Et ne plus rien faire, ne plus rien ressentir. J'ai envie de disparaître, qu'on me laisse la n'y avait personne. Non personne n'était assez con pour sortir en ses temps. Sur le parvis, à mes pieds, du sang. Le mien. sur mon poignet gauche, juste au creux, là, une longue entaille. Le sang coule sur ma main, comme de l'eau. Je ne sais pas quand le bandage s'est envolé. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis perdue dans ce monde. Oui perdue, oubliée et toujours pas morte dans ce monde injuste. Mais après tout ça serait trop juste de me laisser mourir, sans me faire d'abord souffrir._

_J'étais devant cette immense cathédrale. Seule. A pleurer. Un hiver. La pluie tombe. Il fait 2 degré. Et il y a de l'orage. Rien ne me fait réagir, rien ne me fait moins penser à LUI. Lui. Lui. Lui. Lui. Lui. Lui. Lui...Il est quelque part, il ne pense surement pas à moi, à ne se douter de rien. A surtout ne pas se douter que je souffre. Que je souffre, oui, stupidement, mais énormément. J'ai envie de mourir. J'ai envie de partir. De ne plus penser qu'a que je l'aime et que c'est comme ça..._

Qu'elle est-il se souvenir ? Qu'elle est cette douleur ? Qu'elle est cette amour ? Qui c'est Lui. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Je m'étendis un peu plus sur le sol rugueux. Silencieuse, il n'y avait rien que le silence et le chuchotement de ma respiration irrégulière. Je n'entendais plus mon cœur, il était là, mais parti, je ne sais où. Je mis ma main contre ma poitrine. Tout petit rebond, dans ce corps qui semble revivre. Qui semble survivre et espère vivre. Le murmure timide d'une personne blessée, un enfant martyrisé, oublié.

J'étais une brulée vive. Oui, maintenant c'est fait. La vie commence. Le combat commence. C'est trop vite, c'est toujours trop vite. Je suis perdue, oui. J'ai peur, incroyablement larmes coulent, s'effacent. S'oublient. Mais le reste ne part pas. Il faut du temps, il faut du courage. Et moi je ne sais plus rien. _Qui suis-je ? _Je ferme fort les yeux. _Qui suis-je ?_Rien. Rien du . J'étais quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Cassandra, adolescente, écrivain. Intelligente, oui. Mure, oui. Mais quoi d'autre ? Aimante ? Gentille ? Innocente. Oui, innocente. J'ai oublié, j'ai tout oublié. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus rien à ma vie. Ai-je déjà su quelque chose ?

C'est un rêve ? Je suis un petit oiseau, oui. Libre comme l'air, mais qui souhaite plus. Je m'étais posée sur la branche d'un petit arbrisseau et je me suis endormie. Je souhaitais devenir aussi belle et gracieuse que tout ces hommes. Mais c'est un cauchemar. Oui, je ne me suis jamais réveillée. J'ai voulu plus que la Liberté. Je lui dis Adieu avec égoïsme. J'ai cassé mes ailes d'ange et mes pleurs servent d'espoir aux enfers.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis ici ?

Qu'elle importance. Je vais mourir. Autant laisser la mort m'emporter.

Je ferme les yeux. J'oublie. La douleur, la peur. J'oublie. Et je me laisse tomber.

Aaaaah ! Comme on se sens bien maintenant après sa.

La mort est tellement plus paisible. La mort est tellement plus douce. Vivre c'est trop dure. Sa demande trop de souffrance.

Je sombre. Voilà c'est la fin. C'est bon, je me sens mieux, beaucoup mieux. C'est fini.


End file.
